


come what may

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: The shore washes over our feet,hands touch my own, andeverything is as it should be.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	come what may

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is an acrostic. read as you go.

_ Into your arms I am enveloped _

_ nightly. _

_ The shore washes over our feet, _

_ hands touch my own, and _

_ everything is as it should be. _

_ Salt on your lips dissolves soon on mine, and an _

_ entering tongue chases _

_ after its taste. _

_ When you kneel in supplication before me _

_ I sense a beast _

_ leaving your body, _

_ loving the presence of mine. _

_ Anchor in the depths of my soul — _

_ needing it, a little boat in yours. _

Don’t do this to me.

Holding you is easy but, loving you? Harder than anything else. My hands dictate that

a thousand

nereids will pull you down, down, into the sunless

nether.

If I am taken too, into the

beautiful pools of it

all... please don’t

let go of me.

Did you see that?

I did. The irrevocable step, the first stair to another world, present

even as we

descend

.

**Author's Note:**

> it is 00:46. this was spontaneous. thank you for reading ♥️. i love comments 👀  
> — kit xxx


End file.
